


The smoke club vibe

by Zoya113



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kids being evil & gay, Make over vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya113/pseuds/Zoya113
Summary: Ethan helps smuggle Alice into a party
Relationships: Alice Woodward/ Deb, Ethan Green/ Lex Foster
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	The smoke club vibe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ourfandomcrazyuniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ourfandomcrazyuniverse/gifts).



‘Meet under the bridge??? @danny check ur gd texts DUMBASS’

‘Yeah I can do the bridge. @danny pick up ur phone challenge’

Alice was fortunate enough to be on her phone when the messages come flooding in, she liked to stay up to date. Not to mention Sof loved to kick people for inactivity. ‘What’s happening at the bridge?’ She asked. 

‘Gay evil things who’s asking??’ Sof inquired. 

‘We’re hanging out under the bridge tonight ally!’ Deb informed her a little more helpfully. 

‘Secret evil birthday party. And if Danny doesn’t answer in the next half an hour he’s uninvited,’ Sof finally elaborated. 

‘Who’s going?’ She asked. ‘Wdym by evil?’

‘Not Danny,’ Sof answered. ‘We r breaking the law tonight that’s what.’

‘Me sof & ethan n lex, u can come w me if u want baby!!! And Danny is on thin ice <3!’

Alice let the messages come through as she scrolled back up to check out the details. ‘Hey didn’t u kick Danny from the gc last night????’ She asked. 

‘AW SHIT !!!’ Sof sent in all caps just to be sarcastic. ‘How unfortunate?? Absolutely a him problem tho. Goodbye dickhead.’ 

She snickered, but her laugh trailed off when she realised the party was tonight. ‘Oh shoot no I can’t come :( my dads at home tonight & he won’t let me go :/‘ 

‘Booo ur dad,’ Sof said. ‘It’s okay lmao next time tho, we will do something more legal less evil’

Deb text her privately no more than two seconds later though. ‘Oooh im gonna miss u hun :( it’s ok tho! im sure it won’t be ur sorta thing we’ll just sit under the bridge n get high tbh hang out tomorrow?’

‘That’s what u guys do on a regular basis ! If I wasn’t busy I’m sure I could’ve tagged along :((! I hope Sof has a good birthday tho I would’ve loved to hang out :((!’

She took a little too long to send the next message. ‘I know, but it’s at like ten n outside and itll be cold and dark and Danny will probably drown accidentally ur not missing anything hun <3 <3’

‘Not missing anything but u!!!’ She quipped. 

‘i miss u so much I miss u so much already if i wasnt desperate for ur dads approval i’d sneak u out, ill text u when im home from the party ok?’

She text back a few hearts and let out a loud sigh, dropping her phone back down into her lap as her dad hurried down the stairs. “Have a good day at work,” she called out, taking to scrolling absently through her phone to stave off the disappointment.

“Oh I’ll try,” he joked. “What about you? What are you up to today al-pal?”

“Nothing now,” she sighed. “Study, I guess.”

“Well I would love to stay and keep you company,” Bill mused again as he grabbed his hat. “But overtime meetings call, are you sure you’ll-“

“Yes I’ll be okay!” Alice assured him curiously, cutting him off because he fretted over that every time he left the house. “I’m eighteen, I can look after myself, and it’s not like anyone’s gonna break in.” She picked at the salad she had made, setting her phone aside. “How late will you be?” 

“Oh I’m not sure. Won’t be too bored?”

“No, I guess I’ll just study for my psych class. I have an assignment coming up so,” she pushed her bowl aside. She was getting excited now, and was trying not to laugh lest she give anything away. “Are you gone all night?” She asked again. 

“Well I think it’ll be running late,” he glanced at his watch and frowned. “Be safe alright?” 

She nodded, not sure what he thought she could be getting up to anyways. 

“Remember, no parties at the house while I’m out, and no boys allowed- girls- Deb,” he corrected himself, shaking his head to reset his train of thought. “Just be safe and don’t do anything too crazy okay? I’ll be home by eleven at the latest.”

She gave him a thumbs up through her mouthful, lifting a hand to her mouth before speaking. “It’ll be all good dad! I will sit here and study and I’ll have a cool brain fact for you again when you get home.”

He beamed at her, shrugging his coat on. “You’re a good girl, Alice. Don’t study too hard.” 

However studying wasn’t quite on the books at all now it seemed. 

She glanced back down at her texts which were still open, and grinned. It just became a whole lot easier to sneak out all of a sudden.

She hurried to text Sof back since she knew she wasn’t usually on her phone from how bad the quality was. 

‘Hey sof I can come, actually! Is the offer still open?’

‘Well ily but uuu I didn’t wanna say it in front of deb but I don’t think u should we’re kinda tr*ssp*ssing and ur kind of a snitch?? But like kindly.’ 

‘Hey I wouldn’t snitch!’ She declared. ‘I’m not a loser!!’

‘Yeah man but look we’re kinda just gonna smoke and vibe out n that’s not rlly down ur alley, but I’m going bowling on sun w some other gals n u are invited to come then! Way more fun for u!’

She screwed up her face angrily, glaring at her phone. Danny and Sof didn’t like her much - either in the smoke club or out, as they say. And apparently this was a smoke club only event. 

‘Hey deb if hypothetically my dad wasn’t here to stop me would I still b able to come even if Sof said no?’ 

‘Mmmm :(‘ she paused, her texts a bit more fragmented. ‘Idk I mean I guess if sof says no it’s her birthday but like I don’t know if you would like it anyways hun don’t worry ! We can do funner things tomorrow! im sorry’

She shut off her phone. She could reply to that another time she guessed. Sure, it probably wouldn’t be her style at all to go sit out in the cold and watch her friends get high but how was that any different to any other day? She had the whole evening to herself and nothing to do!

Out of habit she looked down as her phone chimed. 

‘Hey what the heLL happened sof kiked me out of the gc for taking to long to reply’ it was Ethan this time. 

She picked up her phone again, looking forward to a chance to complain.  
‘She’s hanging out under the bridge tonight at 9, I think ur still invited’ 

‘great, are u coming too?’ 

She took a moment to answer because she wasn’t enthusiastic to go over the whole ordeal again. She finished off her salad, staring up at the roof for a few moments before looking back down. 

‘No, they don’t think it’s my style’ 

‘but its what we always do?’ Ethan replied right away. 

‘That’s what I’m saying! But Deb thinks I’d be happier at home and Sof says it’s smoke club stuff ://‘

‘she doesnt no ur story,’ Ethan text back jokingly, but when she didn’t reply he text her again. ‘I’ll bring u then??’ 

She blinked, scrambling for her phone. ‘Fr?’

‘Yeah I’ll smuggle u in then what can they do?’

She laughed, standing up as anticipation chased up her spine. ‘Really?’ Part of her knew he was joking so she was trying desperately not to let it get to her head. 

‘Oh deadass. See u tonight buddy we’re sneaking u into a party!’   
———————————————————

“Why are you coming in through the window?” She sighed, drawing the curtains back out of the way. “My dad’s not home you could’ve just come in through the door.”

“I’m getting in the party spirit,” he slung a leg over her window sill and hauled himself through, tumbling onto the floor and looking up at her. “Hi,” he touched his fingers to his forehead in a greeting salute.

“Hey,” she crouched down beside him. “Dad said no boys allowed inside,” she said just to inform him. She left out the part where he corrected it to Deb.

“Yeah well he doesn’t mean me. Bill loves me we’re practically besties.”

“I could’ve just come outside,” she added. 

“No, ma’am, we’ve got plans!” He jumped back up to his feet to dust himself off. “Gotta climb through the window to get you in the trespassing spirit,” he told her as she laughed anxiously.

“Oh man. Well I feel like I’m trespassing on the party now too, they told me to stay home,” she reminded him, rubbing her arm anxiously. “And I don’t wanna ruin the fun.”

“No, no,” he calmed her. “When we get there it’s gonna be twice as fun. Promise. Are you wearing that?” He asked. 

She glanced down at her outfit. It was just a pink sweater and her black skirt. “Well I guess. Why?”

“Step one of snuggling you in!” He begun loudly. “Blend in so they don’t ask questions!” He spread out his hands for dramatic flair. 

“Huh?”

“If you show up like that they’ll see you from a mile away and they’ll be like ‘hey what’s Alice doing here!’ But-“ he yanked his messenger bag off his shoulders. “If you rock up in style then they’ll realise what they’re missing out on!” He exclaimed his genius idea aloud. 

She snickered at his ploy sceptically. She didn’t think that would make any difference, actually. But if she couldn’t go to the party she was happy to just kill some time with her friend. “What?”

He rifled inside his bag, dumping it down on Alice’s bed. “They can’t say it’s not your style if it’s your style,” he explained, fishing out a black marker. “The smoke club has a vibe, that’s why they aren’t letting you join in!” 

She chuckled just to entertain the idea, sitting down on her bed. If she couldn’t hang out with the gang at least she could still hang out with her friend. “And what style is that?” 

He held out one of his hands to gesture for hers. “Gimme your nails we’re gonna paint them.”

“Uh!” She snatched her hand back. “I have actual black nail polish you know right?” 

He shook his head sternly. “We don’t have time for it to dry! Do you want the style or not?”

“Ugh,” she sat herself down, uncapping the marker to do it herself even if the smell of sharpie was acrid. “Well, let’s do it quickly. It’s almost nine and we have to leave!”

“Oh calm down we’ve got plenty of time sweetheart,” he teased. “You make us sound like an old married couple. That’s not very smoke club of you.” He pottered about her room looking for something to keep himself busy though. “That’s the second part to smoke club style - you have to be so ready to bully your friends.”

“Oh really? Even-“

“Yes, even Deb,” he nodded solemnly. 

“Oh that’s easy. I was gonna say you,” she felt a spark in her head when she came up with that on the spot.

“Hey! There we go! You’ve got the spirit,” he elbowed her as he passed by her.

“Hey cut it out!” She gave him a shove back with a snicker. “I nearly got sharpie all over my fingers.”

“You’re already one of us,” he cooed proudly. “I’m so proud of you,” he was joking but she wouldn’t be surprised if he was being genuine.

She returned back to focussing on her nails though, because it wasn’t easy coming up with quips nor was it easy to make sharpie look good on her nails. It just didn’t feel like regular nail polish.

“Hey can I use this?” He asked at one point, but she was busy focusing on keeping the sharpie on her nails and not on her skin so she murmured an ‘uhuh’ so she could zone back in.

“Hey, what are you doing?” She snapped her head up as a different smell hit her. “That’s my nail polish,” she pointed out.

Ethan was sitting on the floor with his hand spread out in front of him and a pink nail polish bottle in the other. “Yeah,” he confirmed. “You said I could use it.”

She had, so it was a bit late to argue that. “It’s pink. I thought we were going black.”

“Yeah but I already have the smoke club look nailed,” he clicked his tongue, focusing again. 

“But it’s gonna take a while to dry,” she stopped him again. 

He chuckled. “Well who said we were anywhere near done, Al?” 

She gulped, glancing at the time. “We’ll be late.”

“Better hurry up with your nails then,” he just joked. “Don’t worry about it okay? I’ve got this all under control.” He decided to stop painting his nails, perhaps he had just gotten bored halfway through, but got up to wander about her room for another inspection. Maybe he was checking her smoke club vibes, she thought as he fiddled with one of her black bags.

“Here, done.” Her left hand had taken a moment longer to do because the sharpie was running out of ink and her hands were starting to shake ever so slightly. She wasn’t a huge fan of sharpie ink on her nails but if it got her into the party it would have to do. “What now?” 

“We have to find you smoke club clothes,” he informed her.

“Ew,” she joked, elbowing him. “You want me to go stand by a fireplace just to get the smell?”

“You are literally making this so hard for me,” he joked back, which was the smoke club way of saying he was proud. “No, we just have to find you a smoke club esque outfit!” He was back to perusing her closet. “Look, perfect!” He picked out a black button up. “Now go get changed and I’ll officiate your smoke club look.” 

She could picture how it would look already in her head and laughed as she nodded, hurrying off to the bathroom to go try on her new outfit.

She held up a hand besides her face in the mirror just to see how the black nail polish tied into the overall outfit and she laughed at herself again. She really just looked like a goth waitress, honestly, but perhaps Ethan would be able to fix that.

She rustled the shirt, undoing the top button just so it didn’t seem so formal. 

She baited her breath staring at herself in the mirror, trying not to chuckle. She fussed with her hair, running her hands through it to give it some more volume and applying some quick touch ups to her makeup so it would seem darker but really she just enjoyed seeing her black nails in the mirror. 

“Thoughts?” She spun in a circle for him to show off the outfit after racing back to her room. 

“Woo!” He cheered, clapping his hands loudly and quickly to make up for the lack of an audience. “Very smoke club esque. And now for the finishing touch,” he held a finger to his lips as he approached his messenger bag again. “Look what I brought you.” He hurried back to his messenger bag, yanking out a jacket and letting it unfold as he held it up. It was just a standard denim jacket with jersey sleeves, nothing really said ‘smoke club’ about it except for its resemblance to the jackets Lex and Sof usually wore. 

“Ooh,” it wasn’t something she owned herself because it wasn’t really her style, but all of a sudden it was the most appealing jacket she had ever seen.

“It’s mine but if you roll up the sleeves no one will be able to tell it’s the wrong size. Plus, clothes that don’t fit is like peak smoke club vibes.” He handed it over to her and she ran the coarse fabric through her fingers.

“Oh wow, thanks,” she kept it held tight to her chest. “For me?”

“Yeah! Try it on!”

She had to throw the hood back and roll the sleeves up so they didn’t hang down so far past her fingertips, but with a bit of a help from Ethan they got it to sit properly on her shoulders and suddenly she was someone totally different in the reflection of her mirror.

“There ya are! You look like you’re already on your way to take a hit!” He rubbed a hand through her hair, ruining the volume she had worked on.

“Ew, no,” she rolled her eyes, pulling her hood up and turning just to check out her own reflection again, running her nails through her hair to fix it.

“And now!” He nodded sagely like his minor outfit changes to her were old wisdom passed down by the ancestors of smoke club society. “I do believe Ali cat, you’re ready.”

———————————————————

“Scary,” Alice chattered as Ethan drew back the wire fence. 

“Shh,” he hushed her like the metal in the fence hadn’t just shrieked bloody murder. “We’re being sneaky!”

It’s not like Alice was a total stranger to a bit of trespassing but she would’ve preferred admittedly if they were somewhere more legal.

“Hey, don’t panic,” he put his arms over her shoulder as he walked her across the sand. 

“Why, not very smoke club?” She forced a laugh, holding a hand to her chest and fiddling with the buttons. 

“No, I just don’t to see you freak out, that’s no fun!” He gave her a genuine smile, putting down that smoke club bully facade for her. “It’s gonna be totally alright okay? I’m an expert smuggler. Once I got Hannah into an R rated movie and no one asked questions.”

“Your cousin works at the cinema,” she bumped into his side with a sniffling laugh. “You just bullied him into letting her in didn’t you?”

“Well hey, he did not put up a fight!” He scoffed to defend himself. “Look, if I can get Hannah into and R movie, I can get Alice into a smoke club party. And yeah I’ll bully Sof too if I have to,” he beamed. 

“Hey! You’re finally here, dumbass!” Lex called out from where the group was loitering around under the bridge. “We’ve been here for like half an hour!” She called to Ethan, marching forward to come and get his ass.

Somewhere under the wind and the roar of the tide, Alice swore she could hear a splashing.

“Ooh,” she gulped and stopped in her tracks, worried she would be turned away but Ethan kept a hand on her shoulders just to signal she really was with him - one of the gang. 

“Alice!” Deb gasped from under the bridge, running over to catch up with Lex but beating her to them to envelop Alice in a hug. “You came?”

Ethan’s arm slid off her shoulder easily, wrapping it around Lex’s waist and just as quickly moving on to talk to her, giving Alice one quick grin. 

“Yeah!” She chirped, having enough sense of mind not to elaborate. She just had to look like she owned the place, and when Sof noticed she was there she didn’t even ask any questions. “My dad was out so I figured I’d tag along!” She said it like it was the most casual thing in the world.

“Oh, I’m so glad!” She leaned in to kiss her. “Come sit with me!”

“Uh what’s going on?” She asked as a Deb lead her back under the bridge where the snacks were laid out, the sound of splashing getting louder.

“Oh, I think Danny’s drowning,” Sof answered pensively as she stared out across the strait. 

“We should probably go help him,” Deb added, clicking her tongue and putting one hand on her hip, the other holding Alice tight to keep her warm against the wind.

Ethan shot her a look and she took in a deep breath to steal the floor before Sof could get to the joke first. “Yeah. Probably.”

Sof cackled, slapping Alice on the back and not once asking her why she was there. “Yeah I’m gonna go grab a stick and pull him back in. If I can’t find one I call not it on swimming out there!” She added the last bit over her shoulder in a shout as she hurried out into the dark.

“Oh not it!” Alice pitched in.

“Not it!” Deb and Lex added quickly. “Hah! That’s you Ethan! Hope you brought a towel,” Lex sneered before giving him a quick kiss. 

Deb chuckled as she watched Sof go, slipping her other arm back around Alice’s waist and resting her head silently on her shoulder. “I don’t think Danny can swim.”

Perhaps the others were a little bit high already because besides herself, Ethan seemed to be the only one really taking in anything.

“Yeah. I don’t think so.” She was actually quite worried about him, honestly. 

“Hey how’d you get here?” Deb finally asked, looking up with confusion and then out in the darkness to wherever Sof was.

“Oh, I just came,” Alice shrugged. “But I’m here now, right?”

“Mhm!” Deb tilted her head her way to give her a kiss. “And I’m so glad for that.”

Ethan turned his head to check on Alice over his shoulder, shooting her a big grin as the four of them sat down on the damp sand to wait for Sof to rescue Danny. “See? What’d I say? I’m an expert smuggler.”

“You’re not gonna be that cocky when you’re getting frostbite,” Alice jeered as Sof returned with a stick that was almost definitely too short.

“Ah shit,” Ethan rolled his head back, at least he was good natured about it. “You’re already making me regret bringing you, Ali Cat,” he elbowed her as he stood up, still grinning. “The true sign of finally being one of the smoke club.”


End file.
